Tri-Stone Area
|image = Pf3-preview1.png |season = 3 |production = 308a |broadcast = 141 |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = January 13, 2012 |international = November 04, 2011 (Disney Channel India) |xd = January 16, 2012 |pairedwith = "Doof Dynasty" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes =}} It’s the Stone Age and Phineas and Ferb are cavemen who decide to invent something new, fun and useful…the wheel! Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to make his digs more upscale by using the precursor to the Inator device... a plain old stick. Episode Summary In 27,000 B.C., Phinebunk and Gerb (caveman versions of Phineas and Ferb) go through their stone-carved blueprints in the backyard and decide to make a wheel. Dan Povenmire shows Jeff "Swampy" Marsh his storyboards for the caveman episode, and explains that all of the characters will speak in a nearly incomprehensible cave-talk. They both agree that they will explain the premise in a low budget live-action photo animation when needed, so the audience won't get confused. Swampy then asks Dan where Perry is. Perry, a platypus-like animal with frilly spiked fur, a big brow, long canines, and red spines on his tail, is briefed by a caveman Monogram with a long beard, and a monkey Carl. Monogram explains to Perry that Doofengung is planning something that Perry should thwart. After briefing Perry, Monogram accidentally slips on one of Carl's banana peels. Caveman Lawrence and Linda say goodbye by smelling each other's armpits before Lawrence goes out to hunt. Linda then notices her messy hair in the mirror, and decides to go to Bobbi's to get it done, putting Canduk in charge by presenting her with a staff as she leaves. Canduk tells Phinebunk and Gerb that she's in charge before going to communicate with Stacy long distance by using the vibrations of a log. Outside, a pile of rocks are dilivered to Phinebunk and Gerb, who tell caveman versions of Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet to make a wheel out of one of them, though it takes a few tries for them to get it right. At Doofengung's cave, a neanderthal-esque Doofenshmirtz entertains himself by watching water droplets slowly drip from a stalagmite. Perry crashes through the stone wall and Doofengung traps him in a bone cage. Doofengung explains that Roger, a human who is apparently a step ahead of him on the evolutionary chain, is living luxuriously while Doofengung lives in a dirty cave. Doofengung states that it is unfair, and begins to throw a fit. Dan decides that the caveman episode was a bad idea, but Swampy, who has become interested, takes over. Swampy explains to Dan that Phinbunk and Gerb had completed their design of the wheel, and present it to their friends. Canduk notices them playing with their wheels outside, and runs off to inform Linda. Phinbunk realizes that the four wheels can be put together to pull a single vehicle, and the children decide to construct one. Meanwhile, Doofengung shows Perry his Stick-inator, explaining that he plans to poke a mammoth with it, causing the mammoth heard to rampage through Roger's territory, scaring him off so Doofengung can go claim it. Dan translates Doofengung's plan for the audience. As Canduk walks home, dissapointed that Linda would not listen to her, she runs into Phinbunk, Gerb and the others in their new car-like vehicle constructed with rock and wood. She persues them, but is momentarily distracted by Jerbunk. Phinbunk and Gerb's vehicle rides past Conk, who's foot is frozen to a glacier. As Canduk chases after Phinbunk and Gerb, she is picked up by a vulture and carried off to an active volcano. Canduk wacks the vulture with her staff, causing it to drop her near the lava, which burns the tip of the staff. At the same time, Doofengung uses his stick-inator on one of the mammoths, though his plan backfires as the mammoths turn around and chase him. As Doofengung runs past Phinbunk and Gerb, the mammoths stampede over the vehicle, completely crushing it before Linda can see it. Canduk waves her staff in frustration, and it suddenly sparks fire. As the mammoths crush his cave house, Doofengung curses Perry, who walks past him, still in his bone cage. Dan and Swampy realize that they forgot to put a song in the episode, and begin to write one while dancing. 'Phinbunk, Gerb, and all of their friends and family gather around Canduk's fire and begin to sing a caveman version of Gitchi Gitchi Goo in celebration. Transcript Songs * ''Quirky Worky Song (Caveman Version) * Zubada Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? By Isabella: By Buford: Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Cave Language) Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode starts without an explanation why the story plays in the past. *No one will time travel, as the characters are from that period. *Phineas' caveman version is called "Phinebunk", Ferb is "Gerb", Candace is called "Canduk" and "Mom" is "Magga". *Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh make a appearance in this episode. *This is the first episode where, for most of the episode, the characters don't speak English. *There is a caveman version of the Quirky Worky Song. *This episode may have explained how Conk ended up frozen in a iceberg in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.". *This is the first episode to show Gretchen without her glasses on. *When Canduk run through the bushes, her hair is briefly changed to the way she looks as Candace. *This episode, is very hard to understand, as none of the characters speak English. Production Information *Description of the video: **This video shows exactly what it's like working on Phineas and Ferb. It's 8 O'Clock at night, and Celeste, Martin and I are recording a demo for a Caveman version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo for an upcoming episode. *A sneak peek of this episode was shown on July 22, 2011 at the San Diego Comic Conhttp://findingmickey.squarespace.com/blog/2011/7/26/sdcc-2011-phineas-and-ferb-panel.html Sneak Peek Video. *This episodes was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on January 6, 2012. International Premieres *November 5, 2011 (Channel 13 Chile) *November 24, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *November 19, 2011 (Seven Network Australia) *November 23, 2011 (Disney XD The Netherlands) *December 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) Errors *It is unknown how Conk's foot get stuck inside the ice if noone touched him. *In some scence, Gretchen is not wearing her glasses when shown during Zubada, even though Bobbi Fabulous, Lawrence, and Carl are all seen wearing their glasses. Continuity *This is the fourth time cave-people are seen. Previously were in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "It's About Time!", and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *Isabella expresses annoyance with others use of her catchphrase again ("Out of Toon", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy"). *Conk reappears ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). *Second time a live-action character is used, first was Ashley Tisdale in "Lights, Candace, Action!". *Bobbi Fabulous makes a cameo, again as a hair dresser ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Allusions *'The Flinstones' - Isabella having a bone in her hair is most likely a reference to Wilma and Pebbles Flintstone, as they both have bones in their hair. *'Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur' - The Tri-Stone Area is similar to the 1939 Daffy Duck cartoon. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas/"Phinebunk" *Ashley Tisdale as Candace/"Canduk" *Thomas Sangster as Ferb/ "Gerb" *Caroline Rhea as Mom/"Magga" *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy/"Jerbunk" *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Himself *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Himself *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/"Perry the Quakaqua" *Alyson Stoner as Isabella/ *Bobby Gaylor as Buford/ *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet/ *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl/"Monkey" *John DiMaggio as Conk References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes